(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method of detecting an intrusion into a vehicle, and more particularly, to a system and a method which prevent an erroneous warning from being generated due to inflow of external ultrasonic waves.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a system for detecting an intrusion into a vehicle irradiates an inside of the vehicle with ultrasonic waves through a transmission terminal, changes the amount of ultrasonic waves flowing into a reception terminal to an electrical signal, and analyzes and detects a signal level.
The system detects scattering of ultrasonic waves due to an intruder and a movement of an object in a case where an intrusion into the vehicle is generated, and generates a warning.
In the meantime, the system is mainly operated in a state where a door is locked when the vehicle is not driven, and in a case where all of the windows of the vehicle are closed during an operation of monitoring an intrusion, the system is not influenced from the outside or a level of influence from the outside is slight.
However, in a case where the system is operated in a state where all of the windows are opened, an ultrasonic wave component flows in from the outside, so that a waveform received inside is changed, and thus an erroneous warning is frequently generated even though the intrusion is not an actual intrusion.
For example, in a case where two vehicles each having such a system are closely parked in parallel, and then the system is operated in a state where a window is opened, the two vehicles are mutually influenced, so that an erroneous warning is generated.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method of reducing generation of an erroneous warning by an ultrasonic wave component input from the outside in the system for detecting an intrusion into a vehicle.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.